Heirs of Psynergy
by NeoBlitz
Summary: Long after the 4 lighthouses have been lit,in a time when psynergy is long since forgotten,4 potential adepts arise from amidst the ordinary people.There will be slight romance in this.Chapter 3 up!
1. Prologue

**__**

I know this has already been put in the intro chapter but I'm just posting it separately to refresh my memory and everyone else's, besides I think it's a pretty good way to start the story off.

Heirs of Psynergy

Prologue

By NeoBlitz

Long after the four lighthouse beacons had been lit, in a time when psynergy and adepts are long since forgotten, four potential adepts arise from amidst the ordinary people.

With the destruction of the four lighthouses about thirty years after they had been lit the powers of psynergy slowly disappeared. After lighting Mars Lighthouse the eight adepts responsible for its lighting split. Mia returned to Imil to continue her work of healing the sick and elderly. After three years she became pregnant, but unfortunately she died during childbirth, leaving no one to teach her daughter how to use her magnificent powers. The Mars clan of the north dies out, soon only Jenna and Garet remained, but because of their stubbornness and arrogance they never managed to get together and continue their mighty line. Ivan and Sheba stayed at Jupiter Lighthouse to protect it from dangers, but sadly they perished during the ambush which led to the destruction of the lighthouse. On his way back to Lemuria Picard drowned in a boating accident on the Lalivero Sea during a torrential storm. Felix was travelling to Kalay through Lamakan Desert when, unable to find an oasis he was overcome by the great heat and he slowly died. Isaac returned to Vale where he married and had a son, but when his son grew up he slew his parents and killed himself in a nearby river. Thus there was no one to carry on the powers of psynergy and it slowly died out.

Now, four young friends, unaware of their skills in psynergy, stumble upon the cavern that once held the Elemental stars. The adepts absorb the elemental power, which had gathered in the cavern from housing the Elemental Stars for so long, releasing their powers from within. This new power awakens something that had been resting in the depths of the cavern for decades. This mysterious presence calls out to the adepts and creates a yearning in them to seek out the ruins of the lighthouses and find a way to start the embers of the lighthouses shining on the world, returning psynergy to the many lands. Along their way they sense traces of psynergy coming from other people, they join with these potential adepts to help them develop their powers.


	2. 1 Awakening

**__**

Bear with me on a few things that may be contradicted in TLA cos it hasn't reached my shores just yet so I'll do my best to right about Hesperia up until the time I get it, some things that I've heard about the game that I include may also be incorrect. Enjoy.

Heirs of Psynergy

Awakening

By NeoBlitz

Deep in the true Sol Sanctum where, almost a century ago, a great and legendary quest once began to prevent the end of psynergy and return the age of the Golden Sun, an ancient power once more began to stir. Now in this age of growth and new beginnings four teenagers' lives are about to change dramatically, they are to become the Heirs of Psynergy.

~~~~~

The town of Vale had not changed much from the days when Isaac, Garet and Jenna studied under Kraden except for one important detail, the town no longer served as a protector of Sol Sanctum and the Elemental Stars. Now it was just a small town almost forgotten to the other cities of Angara, it did little trade with towns farther than Vault or Lunpa. It is on this cloudy summer day that a new quest was to begin.

A young girl of average height dressed entirely in blue, blue leggings and a paler blue shirt, made her way through the hustle and bustle of the early morning market not really headed anywhere. Her long blonde hair that looked like slightly dirty had been tied in a load of small braids and then tied back in a ponytail. When she finally made her way through the crowd she sighed with relief and turned a corner around a house.

Coming in the opposite direction towards the market was a boy roughly the same age as the girl but taller, dressed in a black tunic and dark red pants and he also had a black scarf around his neck in the same way as Isaac. His messy blonde hair fell down to his shoulders. As he came close to the market he just had to turn a corner around a house.

As they both turned the corner they bumped into each other sending the girl's market goods flying all over the place. The girl merely laughed but the boy cursed the mess before remembering his manners and helping the girl to retrieve her goods. As they both got to their feet their eyes met.

'_Look at those eyes, blue as water but something about them seems fiery. And what is this strange feeling I'm sensing from him, is it love or is it something else? No, of course it isn't love I barely know this guy, but still…_' the girl thought to herself still staring into those fiery blue eyes.

'_Who is this girl with eyes as blue as a river and twice as deep? And why do I feel a connection between us, surely it could not be love as I do not even know her name. I must discover what this connection between this girl and I is, love or something else…_' the boy wondered not losing the connection between the girl's deep blue eyes and his own.

"Erm…sorry I should have been watching where I was going." The girl said taking her goods from the boy. "I'm Phoenix by the way, what's your name, I don't think I've seen you in Vale before."

"My name is Michael, I'm new in town. I've been travelling across Angara for a while. And I'm sorry too I should have been taking note of where I was going." The boy apologised.

"Nice to meet you Michael, I better get this stuff home. See you around sometime, where are you staying by the way?" Phoenix asked.

"I've got a room in the Inn but I don't think I'll be staying there for too long. It was nice meeting you Phoenix, I hope our paths cross again." Michael said and waved goodbye.

'_That was so unlike me, I've never made friends with someone that easily, not even with a girl. There's no doubt that there's something special about that girl, I just can't put my finger on what it is.'_ Mike thought to himself before continuing to the market.

~~~~~

Back in the heart of the sanctum the ancient power once more began to stir though not fully awakened.

~~~~~

By a house that stood away from the centre of the village a tall and slim girl dressed entirely in black, with brown hair that had hints of blue and that fell halfway down her back but two long pieces had been held to the front and fell down to her knees, was ducking under a huge boulder that for some reason unknown to the inhabitants of Vale just floated in the air. Most of the Valeans stayed away from this cave. She had made this same journey everyday for the past few months because she knew it led to a cave where she could practice using her father's sword in solitude.

She quickly ran into the cave making sure she hadn't been spotted by anyone else though she knew very few people ventured out here. Once in the cave she made her way as far back as she could go and began to practice her sword skills. She watched herself in the lake and she could see her ice blue and green eyes sparkle at her each time she looked down.

~~~~~

In the town plaza the market had been tidied up and it was empty except for a few children playing and the occasional passer-by. Phoenix, who had been watching some children play a game of chasing now began to head back to her house. As she passed the Inn she was reminded of her meeting with Michael earlier that morning. She turned back and entered the Inn instead of going home.

She glanced around the dining area but didn't see Michael so she went to the innkeeper to ask him what room Michael was staying in.

"Ah Phoenix how lovely to see you, how may I help you?" the innkeeper asked.

"I was trying to find someone who is staying here. He's about my age but a bit taller, he wears a black tunic and red pants and a scarf around his neck. He's got blonde hair down to his shoulders and he said he's staying here. Could you tell me what room he's in?" Phoenix asked describing Michael.

"Of course I could tell you what room he's in but I'm afraid it would be pointless." The innkeeper began. "He left a little while ago saying he was going to try and find a girl who he described as looking just like you. I'd suggest you go to your house, I told him you lived there."

"Thank you sir. Goodbye." Phoenix said and rushed out of the Inn.

'_He came to look for me, does that mean he has the same feelings as me? I have to find him soon._' She thought to herself as she hurried up the steps to the residential area of Vale. '_The innkeeper said he was coming to look for me, he has to be somewhere around here…unless he's actually in my house…oh my sister will totally ruin this if she starts talking to him._'

Phoenix hurried to her house and upon entering found Michael sitting down at the table with her sister deep in conversation. She made a note to herself to interrogate her sister on their conversation later, right now all she wanted to do was get Michael out of the house and somewhere private.

"Hi Phoenix we were just talking about you. You never told me you met a cutie on your way back from the market." Her sister said.

Michael and Phoenix both blushed but Phoenix tried to hide hers with a laugh. She was definitely going to kill her sister later.

"Michael, would you like to come outside with me, I know this great place where we can have some privacy." Phoenix said not even trying to hide the fact she wanted to get away from her sister.

"Sure." Michael said. "It was nice meeting you Tania."

"The pleasure's all mine." Tania said followed by what Phoenix could've sworn was a growl.

Once outside Phoenix began to walk away from the houses and up to the old sanctum.

"I'm sorry about Tania, she doesn't get out at all." Phoenix said laughing nervously.

"So where are you taking me?" Michael asked.

"Up onto the mountain, very few people come up here, they all think it's a volcano or something. But as far as I know it hasn't erupted in almost a century so I'm not worried." Phoenix said.

The two continued up the mountain neither saying anything. They came to the ruins of Sol Sanctum but didn't stop there and continued inside. Michael stared in awe at the ruins of the once beautiful sanctum. They were able to make it all the way to the true sanctum with the pictures of Sol and Luna on the floor.

"What are those pictures on the ground of?" Michael asked. "Aside from the obvious fact that they're the sun and the moon."

"I don't know, I never really wondered about it. I think this was a place where people used to worship the sun but that's all I've been able to figure out. There used to be an upper chamber but it's all collapsed down here." Phoenix said.

They walked from one passage to the next and found a beam of light pointing onto the wall. They looked all around them trying to figure out where the light was coming from, the roof was still in one piece and there was no way for light to enter through it. Michael went over to the wall and examined the spot where the light was focused. Suddenly the beam grew bigger and became human-sized.

"Wha-what did I do?" Michael asked staring at it in disbelief.

"You must've triggered some door or something. I don't know what it leads to, but I'm willing to find out if you are." Phoenix said.

"Of course I am, all travellers are up for discovering new things." Michael said and walked into the light.

As he did Phoenix felt warmer; she turned around and saw the torches on the walls had all flared up. She was about to walk into the light herself when a voice from behind stopped her. She turned and saw a boy looking at her. He was older and taller than her and was wearing a pale blue shirt with a black tunic over it, he had black pants and black boots on too. He also wore a pale grey cloak. His hair was shaggy and dark brown. He looked at the beam of light and the flaring torches in amazement.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in here?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm Mithhen and I could ask you the same question." The boy said.

"I'm Phoenix and I came up here with a friend trying to get some privacy. We came in here and saw that beam of light, he touched it on the wall and it got bigger and formed a passageway or something. He walked through it and I was about to follow him. What are you doing here?" Phoenix explained.

"Let me go first, it could be dangerous. I was here studying the ruins, trying to figure out what this place was when I saw the torches flare up, starting from over here so I came to investigate." Mithhen told her.

"Be my guest, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to come with you." Phoenix said waving her hand at the light passageway.

The boy walked through the passageway and as he did the sanctum began to shake violently. Phoenix struggled to keep her balance but was thrown backward. She heard the roof crumbling directly above her. She quickly rolled away from the crumbling roof and just in time the roof came crashing down, followed by a torrent of water and a girl who appeared to be a little older than Phoenix. The girl stood up looked about frantically before picking up a sword from the ground.

"Where am I?" the girl said rubbing her back.

"You're in the ruins of the sanctum. I'm Phoenix and I was about to follow my friend and some other guy through that passageway of light when you fell through the roof, how did you get here?" Phoenix said.

"I was training with my dad's sword in that old cave near the floating boulder. Suddenly the cave began to shake and I fell into the river. It then brought me out of the cave and up the mountain, don't ask me how, then I was here. I'm Tari Melika by the way." The girl said.

"Okay Tari, are you going to come through with me or not?" Phoenix said and walked into the passageway.

The river suddenly regained the power to flow and began to flow through the ruins. Tari, not wanting to end up drowned hurried after Phoenix. As she did a strong wind began to pick up in the ruins and formed into a tornado.

~~~~~

Michael continued to stare at the cavern around him in awe as Mithhen, Phoenix and Tari entered the cavern. They too stared around them at the cavern. Suddenly a voice could be heard echoing around the cavern.

"Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter, with the power of the four gods I have been awakened. Now I fear much has changed since I began my slumber.

End of chapter 1.

__

A few apologies now. I know that the cave isn't really near Mt. Aleph and the sanctum but I think that cave is one of the places where the lava was redirected too as mentioned by the floating rock, the river is the lava except it has cooled a lot and is now just a river. If it sounds like I had the characters just walking through the light and coming out at the other end of a tunnel or something sorry but that's just how I expressed it, they enter the light and are transported to the cavern. That's chapter 1, please R+R!!!! It'll get chapter 2 done much quicker!!


	3. 2 Rebirth

****

Heirs of Psynergy

Rebirth

By NeoBlitz

The four teenagers stared around them trying to find the source of the voice that was booming throughout the cavern. When none of them could see anything they just stared at each other in disbelief.

"Do not fear children of the gods, I do not have a form, not anymore. You have been called here to rectify the mistakes of the past century." The voice boomed.

"What mistakes? I don't remember learning about any mistakes." Mithhen said.

"These mistakes are not written in any book, these mistakes have been long forgotten, which in itself is the problem. Centuries ago there were four lighthouses erected by the gods themselves to preserve the power of psynergy but the light of these lighthouses was quenched, until a century ago they were lit again to once again preserve psynergy. Decades later these lighthouses were destroyed and now only their rubble remains. With their destruction the powers of psynergy were also destroyed, only a few now possess it, though they do not have the skill or training to use it. I can sense psynergy residing in you four and that is why you have been drawn to this place." The voice explained.

"But if we have this psynergy how come we're not able to use it? And why were we called here?" Michael asked the voice.

"While it is true you all possess psynergy there is not enough of it in you for you to be able to call on it. That is why I have summoned you here, this cavern used to be home to the Elemental Stars, which were used to light the lighthouses, they have left tremendous amounts of psynergy in this cavern and it will become your power." The voice answered.

"How are we supposed to absorb this tremendous power? If we can't even call our own psynergy how are we supposed to call on the power in this cavern?" Tari asked.

"I have enough power after my long rest to incorporate the psynergy in this cavern into you. It will become your power and you will possess all the power of your clans. Now become silent, as I need silence to focus my power so I may transfer this cavern's power into you." The voice said.

Michael was about to protest but remained silent. Silence filled the cavern except for the dripping of water and a small breeze that didn't appear to come from anywhere in particular. The ground began to tremble beneath their feet and they had to grab onto each other to keep from falling over. A strange warmth filled the cavern and the teenagers shuddered. 

Then suddenly light particles began to fly around the cavern furiously. The teenagers split apart and watched the light. The lights then gathered into four groups and shot into each of them.

Michael became absorbed in red light and levitated into the air. Embers were sparked at his feet and seconds later a roaring fire surrounded Michael but he remained unharmed. The others gasped as the flames roared around him.

Mithhen became absorbed in golden light and also levitated into the air. Shoots appeared out of the ground and quickly grew into vines that entangled themselves in Mithhen.

Phoenix became absorbed in blue light and levitated into the air. The ground below her began to ripple like water and a whirlpool of water rose around Phoenix.

Tari became absorbed in purple light and again levitated into the air. The breeze in the cavern became a powerful wind and swirled around Tari in the form of a tornado.

Then suddenly the adepts fell to the ground and the fire, vines, water and wind disappeared. The adepts rose to their feet and looked at each other sensing the power within each other.

"Your powers have been unlocked. Michael you have been bestowed with the power of Mars; fire. Mithhen you have been granted the powers of Venus; earth and healing. Phoenix you have had the powers of Mercury; water, ice and healing imparted to you. And Tari the powers of Jupiter; wind, air and lightning now reside in you, also there are traces of Venus's power in you." The voice boomed.

"How come I've got the powers of Jupiter _and_ Venus?" Tari said.

"Just as the powers of Mars, Venus and Mercury are present in the generations of Michael, Mithhen and Phoenix's families the powers of both Jupiter and Venus are present in yours." The voice explained. "Now that has been explained you must venture out into Weyard and light the lighthouses once more."

"But you said the lighthouses were reduced to rubble, how are we supposed to light rubble?" Michael asked.

"Your powers can be used to restore the lighthouses to their glory and light them as well. You will also be able to sense other members of your clans though they will not gain their psynergy until the lighthouse of their clan has been lit. Also the Elemental Spirits, the Djinn, have been reborn. Seek them out they will prove to be helpful on your quest, they will also tell you how to call on them in battle. Now go out and fulfil your destiny." The voice said and fell silent.

End of chapter 2.

__

Sorry it was a bit short but it seemed like a lot when I was writing it. Please R+R if you want chapter 3 quicker.


	4. 3 Out of Control

**__**

Sorry for the delay with this chapter but between one thing and another I kept forgetting to post it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it.

Heirs of Psynergy

Out of Control

By NeoBlitz

The four adepts stood in silence as they tried to process the information that they had just been given. Mesmerized by the events that had gone on around them, not fully comprehending the fact that they were some of the few who still carried the power of the gods.

Slowly the sounds that had stopped when the voice had been speaking to the four began to echo through the cavern once more. No one had noticed before, but now they were fully aware of the fact that each of them had a faint glow around them.

"What just happened here? Why are we all glowing?" Tari asked still in shock.

"Don't you realise what just happened here? We are descendants of the great adepts from almost a century ago. We've been bestowed with the powers of the elements. I've always been captivated by the legends of psynergy, or psychic energy, and I used to wish it were real and that I would be able to control it. Though it was always a dream, I never actually thought it could exist, but it does and we have been entrusted with the task of restoring psynergy to the world." Mithhen said.

"I think I read about this in an ancient book I found in my grandfather's attic. Vale used to guard these stones called the Elemental Stars and one day they were stolen by some people who wanted to light the lighthouses. At first the people of Vale thought that lighting the lighthouse would bring the end of the world, but in the right hands it could unleash the powers of Alchemy and restore Weyard to its former glory." Phoenix said.

"I'm beginning to understand what you mean but how are we supposed to light these lighthouses if we don't know where they are. You heard the voice saying that they've all been reduced to rubble how are we supposed to tell them apart from any other rubble we find?" Mike said.

"In my grandfather's book there was a map of Weyard, it must have been really old because it showed the lighthouses, if I can find the map we can use it to find the lighthouses." Phoenix said.

"Okay, I'm all for it. If we can find this map I say we should all leave Vale and find these lighthouses." Mithhen said.

"But wait!" Tari interrupted. "We don't even know how to use these new powers we've been given, we don't even know what they can do, how are we supposed to light the lighthouses using our powers if we don't know what they are?"

"The powers are a part of us now, we will discover how to use them when we really need them. But if we stay here in Vale then we will never learn how to use them." Mithhen said.

"Maybe…" Tari said uncertainly.

When the discussion had ended the adepts walked back into the light and found themselves back in the sanctum. They hurried back into the town where they headed for the home of Phoenix's grandfather, where they hoped to find the map of Weyard from before the lighthouses' destruction.

~~~~~

Michael decided to go to the Inn and pack up his belongings while Phoenix searched for her grandfather's map. When he had stuffed the few items he had into his tunic he paid the innkeeper and went for a walk around the city outskirts. After about half an hour he came to a small wooded area and decided to walk through the trees for a short time before returning to look for Phoenix.

As he walked around the trees he began thinking about the bizarre turn of events he had experienced earlier on in the day. He became so absorbed in his thoughts that when a wolf picked up his scent and proceeded after him he didn't hear a thing. After twenty minutes he came to a glade in the middle of the forest, realising the time he turned tail and headed back to the village. As he turned he caught a glimpse of silver fur and before he knew it the wolf had pounced on him.

Startled by the sudden attack he stumbled over the root of a nearby tree and began to fall. He quickly threw his arms out to break his fall but what happened next shocked him and the wolf. From the palms of his hands a blast of flames shot out and set a nearby tree on fire.

The wolf left his prey and ran off in the opposite direction as the flames licked at nearby trees setting them ablaze. Fearing that the blaze would reach Vale and destroy it, Michael sprinted back to warn the villagers. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, to his relief, he found a group of women carrying buckets of water.

"Please could I borrow those buckets of water from you." he blurted out. "I was walking through the forest when I saw a few trees on fire near the glade."

Michael pointed in the direction of the glade where smoke could be seen rising from the trees, but as he did he felt a familiar tingling in his fingers, and sure enough five balls of fire shot from his fingers to some nearby trees. The women screamed in terror at what they had just seen and ran away from Michael shouting 'demon' as they went. Michael just stared at his hands trying to figure out what to do next before stuffing his hands into his pockets so they couldn't do any more damage.

~~~~~

Mithhen walked through Vale with his head in the clouds, ecstatic with his newfound powers and destiny. Not paying any attention to the world around him he bumped into three women who were running around in a frantic state saying there was a demon setting fire to the forest. Once he had helped the women up he continued walking until he reached the foot of Mt. Aleph.

He made his way up the mountain and upon reaching the top he sat at the edge of a cliff and stared out at the surrounding area. Thinking how big and overwhelming the world really was he began to tremble and reconsider his decision to leave everything he had ever known. As he did the ground began to shake as well and before he realised what was happening the edge where he was sitting had broken away from the rest of the cliff and he was plummeting down the side of the mountain.

He screamed as he fell down the mountain watching his entire life flash before his eyes. A single tear left his eye as he thought of his sisters and the world he would never see again. The tear landed on a sprouting vine and the plant began to glow. Before Mithhen's eyes vines climbed up the side of the mountain. As the vines passed by him he grabbed onto them and climbed slowly down the side of the mountain keeping a tight grip on the vines.

The near death experience settled a few things in Mithhen's mind. Upon reaching the bottom he headed back into town where he would say goodbye to his sisters and friends before beginning his quest with his new companions.

~~~~~

Tari hurriedly packed away the things she felt she would need on her journey to light the lighthouses before her parents got home, not wishing to have to go through the heartbreaking goodbye knowing she may never return to Vale to see them again. With everything packed away she grabbed a quill and some paper and scribbled down a goodbye note to her parents. She pinned it onto the pantry door and walked to open the door to leave.

Standing in the doorway were her parents arriving home from work. Tari quietly cursed herself for not being quicker in leaving but resigned herself to go through with the teary goodbye she had hoped to avoid.

"Mom, dad, I've got something to tell you." Tari began. Her parents sat down and listened to Tari's story. "So you see I don't have much choice, this is like my destiny. I don't want to leave but I will do what I'm meant to."

She fell silent and looked at her parents' faces and tried to judge their reactions. Her parents looked from one to the other then finally looked at Tari.

"Tari, honey, we realise you feel strongly about this but I'm afraid we can't agree to this. You're our daughter and it's our duty to protect you, we simply can't risk something awful happening to you when you're that far away from home." her mother said.

"Mom I'm not asking you if I can go, I'm telling you I am going." Tari said insistently.

"You're not setting a foot out of this house, now go to your room, you're grounded until further notice." her father said.

"I can't believe the both of you, don't you realise how big this is? The both of you have these powers laying dormant within you, and you refuse to let me leave here and release those powers. I hoped you would agree to this but I see that you won't so I'm leaving now, do not try and stop me." Tari said feeling the anger swelling inside her.

As she stepped towards the door her father stepped in the doorway and motioned for Tari to go to her room. The anger building up inside Tari was finally unleashed. Wind began to sweep through the room and scattered everything that wasn't held down around the room. Her parents struggled to keep their balance as they looked in horror at what Tari had done. One strong gust finally knocked her father over and out of the doorway. Taking her chance Tari rushed to the door and ran off leaving the wind to slam it for her.

~~~~~

Phoenix sorted through all the junk and antiques in her grandfather's attic. She had told her grandfather what had happened and what she needed but she wasn't quite sure he had heard it all because he was very ill and often fell asleep while she talked to him. She tossed another book across the room into a pile of twenty different books she had hoped contained the map. She was about to give up hope of ever finding the book when a trunk covered with dusty sheets caught her eye. She tossed the sheets out of her way and began to search through the trunk. To her delight she found a very familiar looking book, she opened it up and sure enough out fell a map of Weyard showing each lighthouse.

She leafed through the book scanning some of the other pages where she discovered loads of information about psynergy; how it's used, why only certain people have it and lots of other things. She decided she'd ask her grandfather if she could keep the book figuring it would come in pretty handy on her journey.

When she entered her grandfather's bedroom she found him sprawled on the floor. She fell to his side and found he was still breathing, but only barely. She began to panic wondering whether she should go find the doctor but if she left her grandfather might die while she was gone. As she began to cry at the thought of her grandfather dying her palms began to glow and right above her grandfather a small fairy appeared and began to shower him with blue light. Her grandfather's eyes suddenly opened and he smiled at Phoenix. Phoenix helped him back into his bed and told him she was taking the book with her and said she would get her mother to come over and watch over him.

~~~~~

As Phoenix walked to the Inn to see if Michael was there she saw smoke rising from the forest. She decided to check out the fire and see if she could help before she would return to look for Michael.

When she arrived at the forest she saw that the fire had been quenched by the villagers, but she was horrified to see Michael tied to one of the trees and the Great Healer of the village doing something to him. In the crowd she saw Mithhen and Tari wondering what they could do to help their fellow adept.

She walked through the crowd towards Mithhen and Tari and as she did the Great Healer moved away from Michael and began to speak.

"The demon refuses to admit fault over almost destroying the forest and our village. I have no choice but to order its immediate demise, it will be stoned until it is dead."

Phoenix gasped. Michael began to wriggle furiously trying to free himself but couldn't. Mithhen and Tari looked at each other and nodded. Buckets filled with rocks and stones of various sizes were brought before Michael for the villagers to throw at him.

Before anyone could take a stone the wind became strong and the buckets were tipped over and the stones fell out. The smaller trees fell over and knocked over other trees. The ground began to shake and the stones were lifted into the air and flew through the air at the villagers. Screams filled the air and the crowd began to dwindle down to no one but Michael, Phoenix, Tari and Mithhen. Phoenix realising what had just happened turned to look at Mithhen and Tari and thanked them.

"I'm guessing since the three of you are the only ones still standing here that what just happened is your powers at work. Do you think you could use them to knock over this tree and free me?" Michael said.

Phoenix, relieved, was surprised when a blast of water knocked the three over. Noticing the others were staring at her she realised it was her own power that had knocked over the tree. She giggled to herself and said 'cool' before she found herself hugging Michael.

"It seems we've all discovered our powers then, I'd say now is a good time to leave on our journey to light the lighthouses. Have you found your grandfather's map?" Mithhen asked.

"Yes I did, I brought the book as well because it was filled with information on psynergy. So if everyone's ready we should set off now before it gets too dark." Phoenix said looking up at the setting sun.

The four adepts walked around the outskirts of town not wanting to be seen and left Vale quietly. Each felt a small pang of loss but ignored it and thought of adventure and discovery.

End of chapter 3.


End file.
